A Rainy Car Ride
by Ryou VeRua
Summary: Shizuka comes to visit Jounouchi, only to find herself temporarily stranded in the rain. And then... something unexpected happens. Implied Silentshipping. [for contest] This story needs to be editted as it was done last minute for said contest! ... Blah.


**A Rainy Car Ride**

-sob- I'm not a Silentshipping person… I've never claimed to be... not at all… I tried my best (in two hours –cough-) for this contest to make this fic, though, and I hope it turned out to be okay – passable – distinguishable from the contents of your garbage can! … No, I'm not hyper.

It's romantic(al)! … Cliché… whatever. Boring. Implied Silentshipping.

Disclaimer: You think I… I… I own Yu… Y-Yugio – HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA – No.

* * *

It was a horrible start to a day I had been looking forward to for months, when I was locked out of the apartment without an umbrella. 

The rain was coming down in buckets, as I sat out on the park bench. I tried to ignore it as best as I could, while wondering what, exactly, the best course of action was. God, I wish Jounouchi was here.

I had come to visit him again, months after Battle City, to surprise him – but when I had arrived at his front door, bags in tow, I had come face to face with none other than my father, who had clearly been in the middle of participating in his favourite hobby. It only took me a moment to realize my presence was not a welcome one, and another for the warning bells to go off in my head.

I had run. Jounouchi wasn't home, evidently, and the last thing I was going to do was wait in his apartment with my drunken father!

Now, though… I was at a loss of what to do. The best I could do, really, was wait here until Jounouchi passed by… but what if my father came after me? So I opted to go to a safe place – the park. It was after I arrived that the weather started laughing at me too.

It was after I was almost thoroughly soaked to the bone that something strange happened. A limousine, sleek and pristine and definitely out of the price range of everyone I knew pulled up to the side of the road in front of me, and the window rolled down.

"Ha! I told you it was her, Seto! That's definitely Jounouchi's sister!" said a boy with shaggy dark hair – a very familiar boy, and I searched my brain to figure out where I had seen him before.

There was an annoyed sigh from deeper within the car. "Fine, Mokuba. You were right, and I was wrong. Are you happy now?"

Wait. Mokuba? Then that meant…

Mokuba made an indignant noise, and swiftly turned back to the inside of the car. "No, I'm not happy! And you shouldn't be either! Setooooo… we've been talking about this!"

Another annoyed sigh. "Fine." And, though I had realized who the other occupant of the car must have been, I still breathed in sharply at the sight of Seto Kaiba. He looked at me, clearly wishing he was somewhere else. "Are you alright?"

I couldn't speak, so I gave him a quick shake of my head in response.

Kaiba stared at me until I felt too uncomfortable to hold his gaze; I ducked my head.

And then I heard something I wasn't expecting at all, especially from him.

"Come in the car."

I had to look back up. "W… What?"

"I'm not asking you a question. Come into the car, warm up. If you catch a cold out here and get sick, Mokuba will never let me hear the end of it. So come in."

I was sorely tempted. But at the same time, my brain was screaming, _It's Seto Kaiba! The Seto Kaiba!_ I must have been absolutely red from nervousness. It was times like these that I desperately wanted my brother at my side to hold my hand, to tell me I'd be okay…

"She's as smart as her brother, I see," I heard Kaiba say in exasperation, and Mokuba shot back at him angrily. I waited for a break before speaking.

"T-Thank you for the offer," I finally managed to say, after Mokuba had told Kaiba exactly which of his orifices his manners had been shoved up for the last few years. Mokuba let out a loud whoop and scurried out of the car to let me in.

Seto Kaiba had lied to me, I realized. He had only said he would let me in to warm up. But instead, he asked me where my address was, and took me home as well. It was one of the nicest things I had ever seen him do, and it only hit me after that he had received no promptings for any of it from Mokuba. But I'll be honest – it was one of the most awkward fifteen minutes of my life. I sat in the middle of the two brothers, beet red and wondering if the rest of the day would be as strange as this.

After five minutes, I spoke again.

"I just wanted to say thank you –"

"Don't flatter yourself. I'm only helping you because Mokuba asked me to," Kaiba responded automatically. It was a quick and concise answer. Already nervous enough, I shut myself up quickly for the rest of the ride. My thoughts were few and random. It was very warm in there. Seto Kaiba was very warm, for such a cold person. I couldn't help but wonder why. I wanted to know more about him, but I didn't have the nerve to ask. And then I realized the car had stopped, and Kaiba had been waiting expectantly, the look on his face telling me that his patience was slowly dwindling.

"We're here," he said shortly.

"And next time don't be out in rain like that!" Mokuba admonished. "I'm pretty sure there's a storm coming! What would Jounouchi say if you got sick?"

What would Jounouchi say indeed…

I blinked at the handkerchief placed on my lap. I really did have to pay more attention to my surroundings. "Take it. If you're seen coming out from my car, I want you to look at least presentable." Kaiba… as rough as my brother, I think. I should be insulted. But I wasn't.

I almost laughed at the monogrammed 'SK' on the handkerchief, but managed to instead politely take it from him, with a quiet thank you, and wipe my face gently.

"Will you manage to get yourself into your apartment without help, or will I need to escort you up the stairs as well?" Kaiba said with exaggerated scorn. Was it strange that I didn't take offense? That I didn't think he meant it?

"No, that's alright," I said to him, positively beaming. "You've done… so much for me already. I mean, you've made me so… so happy. Thank you." And I left him at the front door, before he could say anything more – anything that could possibly ruin this new, wonderful image I had of him.

No one believed me later when I told them, not even Jounouchi, who had greeted me at the door as enthusiastically as ever. I never expected them to. I look back, and I wonder if I wasn't just imagining things, if I had just been hallucinating to cheer myself up. But I still had it, that handkerchief, and that was proof enough.

It was heart-warming to know that even he had a rare moment of kindness, and he was able to spare it for me on that miserable day. But most of all, I'm glad that I had been locked out of the house without an umbrella.

* * *

The end! (Not like there was much else…) It was boring. I really don't like it. So let's making reading this fic not a complete waste of time. 

Because I love you all, I'll put in this bonus section that Neko and I made up… because I'm an extremely crazy person, and I was thinking about the movie 'Heathers'…

**- BONUS SECTION – (Do not read if you wish to stay sane, this only exists as a brain-rotting joke that I am stupid enough to post) **

It was just as they turned onto her street that Shizuka finally worked up the nerve to ask him at least one question, so she wouldn't be left wondering what could have been.

"Um, Mr. Kaiba?" said Shizuka timidly. "I... I was wondering... what do you do with all of those extra rooms in your house?"

"Well, if you must know..." Seto paused, pondering the proper way to explain it. "... That's where I keep my cows. I like to tip cows in my spare time."

"…"

**SETO KAIBA TIPS COWS.**

… No, I'm not extremely hyper. No, I haven't had a sugar overdose. Why do you ask? (He has to do SOMETHING in all of those empty rooms of his mansion, guys!)

XD Alright, that's it from me. Review… if you dare.


End file.
